1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine including a balancer which can make the internal combustion engine compact.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional structure is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-162202 (see, FIGS. 2, 4, and 5). The conventional structure includes a balancer which generates vibromotive force opposite to vibromotive force generated by a piston-crank system of the internal combustion engine to cancel the vibration.
Further, in the internal combustion engine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-162202, it is indicated that driving force of a balancer shaft is utilized as power for driving auxiliary machines such as an oil pump.
However, in the case of the internal combustion engine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-162202, a crankshaft, the balancer shaft, and an oil pump driving shaft are disposed in parallel to each other between a left and a right side of a crankcase. Therefore, when an auxiliary machine and some other shaft member are to be disposed, in order to assure necessary space between them, a restriction of space utilization and a disposition relationship to other members cannot be avoided.